


unusual alliances

by Luna_Singer921



Series: second year what about it... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Other, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Singer921/pseuds/Luna_Singer921
Summary: Chris and Giuly are two hogwarts alumni at their second years, they somehow create an unusual lasting frienship, who knows where fate will leed them..Here are some tales of their lifes and adventures.
Relationships: Slytherin/Hufflepuff
Series: second year what about it... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695049





	unusual alliances

  
It was at hogwarts that i felt most at home: i had the castle as i had my hands, perfectly mapped out in the front of my brain, there for my necessitys.  
I remember my first time finding a passage way, i felt instantly more connected to this school..it was addicting.  
I was walking to class, and i briefly outsaw a rat frantically running around the corner, coming towards me from my right, but suddently it dissappeared next to a statue against the wall, being it a fatt rat i was quite confused at how it disappeared, so i made myself to near the hansome statue, trailing it's intricate dents with my fingers and observing where the rat had vanished... for a moment i debated wheter i was trying to avoid class or iniciating a career in misery solving ahm mistery solving i ment.  
However, Filchs cat came growling after, i made a silent cheer for the safely escaped rat. I waited for Mrs Norris to move on, and furthed inspected the statue, trailing with my bony fingers where the rat had dissappeared, the statues feet, i didn't haft to wait that the statue came alive and mouved enough to let my robust phisique in the secret room.  
I felt exhilarated.  
My mind started further reminiscing on my small triumphs, a small giggle escaping, accompanied by a slight shiver that came along at the memory of all the times he found himself running from Mrs Norris, that's a scary cat...with a harsh owner, though i kinda understand what his story is.

All that dozing off had to come at a halt when another bad feeling came surfacing his brain... he remembered what he was supposed to be doing, he had what he calculated to be 3 minutes to get to his charms class, with professor Flitwick and the ravenclaws...  
He never had much chemistry with them, they sorta just floated along, that was a generalisation though, how could we forget their traits and values.  
But he couldn't be late, he wouldn't permit it and so he ran, not a long distance per se, but he entered the classroom panting as a champion would, relief came with a sigh as he dropped on his chair.

* * *

  
It's another stink'n day in this school and i feel as if I were in a zoo.  
As a slytherin i'm often.. isolated by the other houses, as if i where the mean one hah.  
At least i can see i'm not the only one with these issues, fortunately i have the brains to gather the fact that all addolescents are pricks. Yesterday i assisted first handedly to effective evidence of my statement: two girls acting like goblinish on a boy from herbology becouse he got something wrong, but i know FOR A FACT that they are not geniuses either, who acts like that?? And their comebacks wheren't that strong heh. If ever there where good parts to them it was difficult or unfavourable to make an effort at befriending them, as it was often stress inducing, and greedy for patience. So nope, the odds were unfavourable.

'For now at least i have my house' she thought, they where easier to understand and felt more in her zone with them. As she pondered her standoffishness a pack of slytherins was passing by, they where giggling while muffling ideas and memorable skeems that happened at hogwarts trough the years.  
Ah yes.. bliss covered the wich as she reminissed on her dare say master mind plots executed with punctual perfection, and the static she had felt as she did them.

She was tempted to eavesdrop a bitt more for pure curiosity, maybe gain wisdom and fresh ideas, but then it was their glory to bask in so she forced a turn and grunted.

What layed ahead of her was much more despleasing than her tedious school tasks.

* * *

The lesson is on flowers today: how to make them change colour, sing, and talk.  
As it's the beginning of the school year I don't get the reasoning behind this particular subjects, but I'll more than happily go along . I can already immagine all the charms I will be able to do in my common room. A light chuckle escapes, a life of seet mischief is all i desire.  
I cold make the flowers sing sexyback by Jason Derulo as i enter, it would be my ultimate entrance for one of those moods.

"I was just reading up on plants yesterday and guess what i discovered? enhancing the plants aura enables it to suck up more CO2, think at all the benefits it will bring, i'll ask if the professor could teach us or something, this is so cool " said a ravenclaw near me in a struggled hushed voice. I turn around to catch Jenn with such an alive face, she kinda seemed wicked, with those sparkling chestnutt eyes and that grinn that just sent you shivers. She catches me staring and smiles my way, i reply the kindness and smile back, nod, and turn back.

What I see is a still half magenta daisy...ugh.. why won't my brain function!!

I turn to my fellow mate to get some cheering up, as I usually do in this class.

"Will you so kindly allow this half magenta daisy to be gifted to you, and accept to be my glorious and splendid mate for as long as the professor permits it ?" i say in the most chivalrus and pois voice i can manage.  
She doesn't fail me.And responds to my challenge.

"Why a maiden like muah, i could see no greater honor, might i bestow a humble request upon you, sir long-face?" she sais in a quite poised voice.

I raise my brow in surprise, and say "go forth my brave maiden".  
and she goes, with the most solemn voice "I ask of you only to accept my humble gift"  
I am stunned, with my utterd "of course", I'm struggling to not giggle my bum off.  
She turns around and in a WAY too trammatic way, way to reverentish she gives me this flower, a snap dragon, all red and flamy like, there must have been a muffliato on them before becouse i suddently hear it rapping to an eminem song, probably, it was way too scratchy of a tone, and all the little flowers where totally not in sink. It was a devastation of a sound.

But i felt relieved. We both chuckle.  
As the lesson enden a ravenclaw giggled as she passed eyeing his failure, he was sure it asn't with ill intention but it still hurt. He shrugged off the sad feeling of this off situation and promised to work harder on accademics.  
His resoluted face inspired his classmate that commented "we're doing fine and crafting for better, tell you this, next time we meet, at break time, we'll make some flowers sing as if they on fire" she proclaimed with a triunphant and glorious smile. Jane was awesome at busting up his morale, all he did was nod in response, posh smile smaked on for charm, the deal was sealed.

* * *

Potions with Snape...  
Why such a dark mood? empirical voice? somenn walk? ugh so cold, perfect match for the cold dungeon he tought in.haha.  
It's fine though, it's part of the charm of potions...yeah.  
Meticulously touching and handeling many variations of unpleasent textures, from slimy to discustingly dry and frail things, all to the backgrounf of a greasy and condessending professor...  
At Least he's a good professor, the prince of potions they say.  
I can't but feel respect towards him, and and admiration, altough it pains me to admitt it,thanks to that notion.  
We learnt how to make skelegrow today, quite useful..take my revenge, make them pass out, skelegrow and voilà haha.  
At one point in the potion making her cauldron overboiled

The stench started intoxicating her and she had to take a deap breath facing away from that concotion mess, people didn't look as if they were having a jolly time either.  
She made the potion dissappear and started again, she had time. He would notice but who cares, i'll be quick and nimble.  
Near theend of lesson Snape started callin us to show our end product, our "bonegrowing" concoction, and then sending us back to our seats.  
Blubber, mine doesn't look right at all.. hy must i undergo these tortures?!!

**Author's Note:**

> heyy, this is my first ever fanfic and i'm quite nervous, i hope i can deliver amaizing stories, with a proper englishing skill, fingers crossed;)  
> If you have any sudgestions or would like a particular scene i would be happy to hear about it.  
> Thank you for reading this far.  
> bye bye  
> LUNA_SINGER921!


End file.
